Crick
The Never Ending Flight Hezveth "Crick" Aza'bat has rarely settled down in one place. Generally, he moves because someone is trying to kill him. His usual method of escaping a minor disaster is to turn it into a major disaster. Yet he has still survived, no thanks to his Jedi training. Some call him the luckiest sentient being in the galaxy, others the most unfortunate, but the type of people who monitor these situations cannot be said to have a great view of life in general. "Crick" is a relatively happy being, for a verpine stranded away from his hive. And for someone who is constantly trying to stay one step ahead of destruction. Life in the Hive Hezveth had lived for years in a nondescript verpine hive in the Roche asteroid belt. He was a dutiful worker, charged with maintaining a few simple manufacturing units. When these simple units malfunctioned, the asteroid was consumed by fire and violently exploded. Hezveth was the only survivor. The next hive took him in, thinking that his survival was due to his exceptional wit or health, but it had been, mostly luck, and a lot of running. His new hive was also lost. The combat droid army they had manufactured malfunctioned and eradicated everyone in the hive, other than Hezveth, who had been asleep during the attack, in an airtight container, that happened to be EMP-dampened. He therefore survived the neurotoxin attack, the robot uprising, and the EMP attack that salvaged the hive. The hive queen then sent him to the Jedi Academy. Obviously, Hezveth was blessed by the force. Jedi Academy Even though his advanced age made the Jedi Academy a bit troublesome for him, Hezveth was an unremarkable student. He enjoyed the Academy, even though it was there that he earned the nickname "Crick," due to his likeness to a terrestrial arthropod. He learned to feel and see the force, became proficient in Jedi Lore, and got a decent grip on Form III, Soresu, before the Academy was sacked. Many Jedi were lost, some in the ambush, some in defending the Temple. Crick survived, and fled onboard one of the abandoned enemy ships, running right through their defenses unnoticed. Current Day It has been years, and Crick is reluctant to rejoin the Jedi, or the Verpine. He has fled to lesser-known planets to try and avoid the constant danger of the galaxy. He has not been successful. Abilities and Skills Unlike most Verpine, Crick is not an exceptional mechanic. He does speak to machines in radio, and can, like all verpine, "hear" and speak in radio waves. However, his few attempts at repairing machines have left them sabotaged, and his few attempts at sabotage have repaired the vessels he was trapped onboard. Crick knows no real force powers - using the force to jump, push objects, create lightening, heal wounds, or anything of that sort is beyond the training he was given. He has, however, innately understood how to use the force to increase his running speed - not that it needed much improvement. Crick is a world-class sprinter and endurance runner. Fleeing is his most capable defense. In case it fails, he has a fairly solid grasp of Form III Soresu lightsaber defense. Unfortunately, most of his attacks seem to be desperate or frightened flailing motions. He prefers not to attempt to block blaster bolts, but, rather, to stay out of their way entirely - standing in front of blaster fire is the sort of behavior that shortens the life, as far as Crick is concerned. In order to keep people from noticing that he carries a lightsaber (this always seems to entail people trying to kill him, or help them), Crick has installed his lightsaber body into a walking cane. If he were a more skilled swordsman, the change in weight and length might have an effect on his fighting style, but the added bonus of keeping even farther away from opponents has, in his mind, a great benefit. Crick can use his Verpine abilities to see in ways that most humanoids cannot - in the infrared, ultraviolet, and radio frequencies, and is capable of using the force to see auras, hidden objects, and more. He speaks an astonishing number of languages and has the natural ability to learn languages quickly, or use partial or related languages to communicate. He can puzzle out words for surrender, "don't shoot" and "arrrgh!" in a few moments. Category:Verpine